1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to earpieces such as those used by security, law enforcement, and military personnel to facilitate listening to two-way radios, and those used by consumers in headsets for used with mobile phones, music devices, and other devices. The present invention relates more particularly to an ergonomic earpiece and attachments for the ergonomic earpiece.
2. Related Art
Earpieces for use by security, law enforcement, and military personnel are well known. Such earpieces fit into the concha bowl of the ear and facilitate listening to two-way radios and the like. Contemporary earpieces typically comprise a generally arcuate rib connected to a generally vertical rib so as to define a D shape. A top lobe is formed at the top, near where the generally arcuate rib and the generally vertical rib intersect. Similarly, a bottom lobe is formed at the bottom, near where the generally arcuate rib and the generally vertical rib intersect.
In many instances, when the generally arcuate rib is too large for the concha, the generally arcuate rib bends and forces the lower lobe against the ear. The lower lobe can rub the ear, causing pain and sometimes even tissue damage and/or infection. Such contemporary earpieces also suffer from various disadvantages regarding their effectiveness and their ability to fit a wide range of ear sizes and configurations. For example, contemporary earpieces are not as effective as desired with respect to delivering desired sounds to the eardrum while preventing other sounds (ambient sounds such as noise) from reaching the eardrum.
In view of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide an earpiece and attachments for the earpiece that enhance its fit while providing a secure engagement with the user's ear. It is also desirable to provide an earpiece and attachments for the earpiece that enhance the ability of the earpiece to deliver desired sounds to the eardrum while preventing other sounds from reaching the eardrum.